Life of an Apocathery
by HashtagSwagster
Summary: Apocathery Edward Strauser is unaffiliated with the iconic-branch of the Apocatherium, merely an astronomer. However, as recent events in Pandaria amplify, he finds that the Undercity is as dangerous as it was during the Wrathgate.
1. Chapter 1

Before him was the Lordamere Lake; and as far as his eye could see, there was nothing but water. In the periphery of his vision there was rugged hills on one side and the decrepit road leading into Silverpine Forest on the other, surrounded by tall trees; still beautiful and unafflicted by the plague.

Of course, the motonony of his work required him to indulge in observing the surroundings; lest he go insane. Atop of a wall of what was once Lordaeron City, Apocathery Strauser had a notebook, pencil and telescope besides him. Apocathery had become a broad-term describing any who served the 'Dark Lady' in any scientific capacity.

His field of expertise was astronomy; having a vague knowledge of the demonic forces that had invaded Azeroth several years before - that were extraterrestial. Ostensibly, his endeavours would protect the Forsaken from attack by the same entities. Indeed; although he was but a mindless corpse during their presence in Lordaeron, he had a... very faint recollection of them.

Though of course, he knew the true reason behind his work. Cataloguing of extraterrestial objects was merely a facade. To observe objects from a great distance away was the true goal. He toiled away, developing telescopes with greater apertures - ones that could see men from many miles away, circumventing the need for arcane magics. The 'Dark Lady'; was becoming excessively paranoid if she could not even disclose the fact that his work was meant for war to him.

Indeed, he wondered why he still continued such work - his indoctrination into the cult of the Forsaken was a failure; and he saw the malice of them first-hand. He remained purely neutral, not desiring to dabble in the abominable experiments of the true Apocatherium, but... he was ashamed that he was apathetic and neutral to it all.

That same apathy had... plagued (a master of puns by his own accord, he is) him for his entire life. As a child; all the intellectuals and liberals he had seen in Lordaeron were ostrascized, condemned and mocked.

For their lack of piety and faith in the Holy Light; apparently, heresy and blasphemy to the devout and mindless population of Lordaeron. Of course, to be an atheist in this realm was absurd - the Holy Light did indeed exist, though perhaps simply an energy, not an abstract god.

But perhaps the mistrust and hatred towards liberals and freethinkers was to ensure the security of the throne and status quo. Ironic. Of course, he chose to isolate himself from all; something that had led to him almost avoiding the plague.

His work continued for many hours; until the sun rose, blinding his eyes; subject to maggots crawling around them. Walking down the stairs of the wall with his items in hand, he took great pains to avoid the attentions of an Abomination, smiling as ever, guarding the interior of the wall. Perhaps his rocket-boots would allow him to avoid - but wait, no... That would be far too inelegant and conspicuous.

A swarm of flies however, descended upon his stench, causing the Abomination to turn towards him in curiosity. 'Dem you Apoccie?' the Abomination said in broken Common. He shook his head in embarassment.

'No, I'm actually here to kill Sylvannas, as an Alliance agent using a disguise,' Strauser said, in a deadpan tone. The Abomination screamed in shock.

'ME KILL YOU!' it said.

'No! Wouldn't it be better to capture and interrogate me... for the glory of the Dark Lady?' Strauser replied. The Abomination began to scratch its' head in thought, with its' cleaver cutting its' skin.

'Murp is smart. Me know that Alliance have many brain-stuff for Horde! Me take you to Orkies!' Murp said, swiftly grabbing Strauser with his hand, clenching him tightly within it. The conglomerate of Blood Elves, Forsaken and Orcs within the city stared in confusement. Suddenly, a Kor'kron guard came before Murp. Dressed in armor; it took a moment for Strauser to realize that it was a woman within.

'And who is this?' the Kor'kron said.

'BAD!' Murp said, seemingly beginning to cry.

'How?' the Kor'kron replied.

'HIM ALLIANCE!' Murp yelled.

'And what proof is there?' the Kor'kron said.

'HE TELL MURP!' Murp yelled even louder. The Kor'kron facepalmed, her head facing the ground, shaking.

'On authority of Lady Sylvannas Windrunner, this Alliance scum is to be interrogated by the Deathguard and Kor'kron, immediately,' she said. Murp nodded.

'THANKS!' Murp said, releasing Strauser from his hand. Falling a metre onto the cobbled road, whatever senses Strauser had left, returned to him, with much pain.

'And you, whelp? It would seem that the Apocatherium is as smug as it is duplictious,' the Kor'kron guard said in a hostile manner.

'I take no part in the mad schemes of the Forsaken. I am merely a practitioner of astronomy and... several other disciplines,' Strauser said, intimidated by her.

'Sarcasm is a scientific discipline? Within the clans of yore; it was a sight to see those insult the clan-leaders without them realizing it. Of course, until they were torn apart for their weakness, and their remains fed to the dogs,' the guard said. Strauser had a horrified expression about him, stepping back.

'You were part of the Old Horde? You burned down Stormwind to the ground and... invaded Lordaeron?' Strauser said, incredulous.

'Ah yes, I even knew Orgrim Doomhammer, and was his second-in-command,' she replied. 'You just watch yourself; whelp. The bureaucracy in place to keep another Wrathgate from occuring... technically should have occured due to whatever comments you made to that... thing. But, I'll spare you,' she said, turning away and walking off.

'For now,' Strauser said, attempting to imitate her voice; gruff and serious. She turned back and laughed; in a friendly or hostile manner, he couldn't tell, and then she turned away from him once more, walking off. Strauser was shaken by what had just happened; even though he always persisted with a deadpan, confident but shy manner. Within an hour or so, he was to report to the Apocatherium to detail his findings, but until then, what to do, was unknown to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Undercity's surface; (formerly) Lordaeron City, was more alive and transperent then the Undercity itself. Almost no other species but Forsaken and Orcs were present in the Undercity; whilst Lordaeron City was host to many more, and the tyrannical, paranoid atmosphere was less conspicuous and more subtle. Lordaeron City was left mostly intact from its' assault and downfall from the invading Scourge, and gradual rebuilding still persisted.

Of course, why there would be anyone here, rather then entirely at Silvermoon City - was a mystery. This was the Horde capital of the Eastern Kingdoms however; and the only Horde city on the continent at risk of attack. Perhaps the citizens that weren't Forsaken he saw, were merely soldiers in disguise.

Of course; from time-to-time, there were anomalies. Half-elves visiting human family, Argent Crusaders inspecting the city for signs of treachery of Alliance races. The only shop he ever visited; a quaint little place where coffee and other things were served, was always monitored by Kor'kron arcanists, to detect whether or not anything served was laced.

When he walked in however, the Kor'kron had their axes at the shopkeeper; a Forsaken, with the most dreadful hair imaginable; cut in a mohawk. Then he noticed something else. One of the Kor'kron, a male, was holding the shopkeeper up with his hands, seemingly choking him.

'Under the jurisdiction of the Kor'kron, you are to be executed for heinous crimes against the Horde,' the Kor'kron said in a gruff voice. The two flanking him were turned away from Strauser.

'No... I - I merely used magic to enhance the flavour of...' the shop-keeper said, attempting to reach for his knife within his pocket. The Kor'kron flanking the left of the leader, noticed this. He took the knife out, then jabbed it into the side of the shopkeeper's waist. Strauser couldn't tell if he was in pain or not. And, he was too frightened to interfere.

The Kor'kron leader then threw the shop-keeper onto the counter, and drew out his axe. The two besides him held him down to prevent him from escaping. Laughing, he then swang the axe down into his neck. Strauser was shocked beyond belief. Extrajudiciary killings by the Orcs... on Forsaken territory? This was more tyrannical then Sylvannas' reign of madness.

The Kor'kron then turned towards him, shattering his frozen state. He ran, with his telescope and notebook still burdening him, out the shop and through the street. The Kor'kron began to run after him, but he had planned for emergencies. The rockets on his sandals activated, causing him to fly off, knocking many down in his path. By now, it was broad daylight, giving him little chance of escaping.

Seeing an alley, he turned towards it. What he did not see however, was the goblin-trash compressor in front of him. Colliding into it, his rocket boots exploded, and he fell onto the concrete pavement in a daze. On one side of the alley was buildings, the other, a wall. Lying on the ground; consumed by the headache, he immediately noticed something that pressed down on his heart, his vision too dazed to see it; however. This was the end, it seemed.

'So it would seem that our Alliance spy has been apprehended, at last,' a familiar voice said. It was the Kor'kron woman, once more. He was too frozen to respond.

'You were running from the two Kor'kron, yes? Your tongue got you into trouble once more?' she said. He mustered up strength to talk.

'No, my eyes, it would seem,' he said. His eyes partially cleared, and he could see through her helm, her eyes widen.

'To see a Forsaken executed for practising fel magic,' he continued.

'I don't trust you, maggot,' she said, grabbing him with her hands, and hauling him over her shoulder. Walking out of the alley into the sunlight, Strauser began to scream.

'HELP! HELP! I'M BEING REPRESSED!' he yelled, but the crowds only looked at him in confusement. Many of them were gathered around a Forsaken standing on several stacked boxes, who had turned his attention over to Strauser. 


End file.
